A One Night Thing
by BrokenBone
Summary: Some friendships are earned, others just happen. (Unsure about rating this T, please tell me if this should be rated differently, Thanks!)


**Hiya!**

Okay, so first and foremost, I know that most of you who follow me and my stories are awaiting the next part in _Fatum Amor_, And I'd like to tell you that I've not paused it to write this, this has been a side project for quite a while that I've written a few sentences in every now and then.  
I'd also like to mention that I've hit a rock in Fatum Amor, and that's why updates are so slow.. I mostly write other stuff between going back to it and try to continue. Thus creating other things in the meantime. _(I've got a few other things that I've not published, if you're interested in reading those as well, let me know in a review)_

Secondly, I just gotta say that I've been _reeeally_ hesitant about publishing this.  
Mostly because I'm very uncomfortable (in a shy way) about many things in this. So if you like it, you've got her to thank most of all, haha!

And third note, I'd like to ask all of you to read the Authors note at the end.

Until then, happy reading!

* * *

"Oy, Sunshine!"

Fang's voice was loud and as welcome as a sudden sneeze at a library.

"What is it?" looking up from her paperwork, Lightning Farron met eyes with her colleague.

"I was wonderin' if ya wanted ta grab a drink with me and the boys. It's been a rough week and we reckon' we deserve it," she said and leaned her hands on the table, flashing her a wide, happy grin.

This wasn't the first time Fang had asked. And it was probably not the last time either. The same as this was not the first time she had to turn the raven haired girl down.

"Sorry Fang, I've got a lot of papers to fill in," she said and motioned to the table. Three paper forms, not counting the one she was currently working with, lay on the table before her.

Fang scowled and sighed. "I should probably help you with those, huh?" she asked and looked at the different forms that was divided into groups of category.

"Probably," Lightning replied and leaned on her wrist, going back to filling in the forms.

Fang lingered for a moment before pushing herself off the table. Taking a few steps back, she drew the working girls attention towards herself.

"Well I guess that you could do them since ya got nothin' ta do after work, huh?" she said and smirked.

"What?" a vein almost popped on her forehead. What was this raven haired lunatic suggesting?

"Yeah, ya know. You've got nothin' ta do after work, and I've got plans. Better you stay here fer the greater good then? So I can have fun with the guys, ya know? Since you don' have any plans anyway," she said and her smirk grew into a grin, but it wasn't happy. It was as if she where baring her teeth like a wolf before combat. "I mean like," she said and crossed her arms. "Why should I stay here and work when I've got plans this friday afternoon when ya could always do it yaself, since ya don' have plans."

Boiling, the other girl rose from her seat. "So you deem your time more valuable than mine?" she spat.

"I'll be honest and tell ya that I do. What are ya gonna do when you get home anyway?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in a challenge. "You never join us fer anythin', and as far as I know, ya go home and sit alone all evenin'. And I'm not trying to piss ya off or anything, but I value my bar night with the guys way more than yer stay at home watchin' telly night, fer sure," her whole speech had not been far from a growl, and as she finished, her smile had faded and she stood there with a steady frown as she stared down at the fellow soldier.

Not saying a word, the pinkette defiantly stared back.

Their challenge to each other where broken by a males voice. As he came into the room, he walked up to Fang totally oblivious of the titans battle he just broke off. "Are you coming Fang? We're getting ready to leave," he said before looking to Lightning. "Has she asked you yet? You coming?" he asked with a humble smile on his lips.

Lightning cocked her jaw before forcing a more companionable expression onto her face. "No, Joel, I'm drowning in forms. I need to finish this before the weekend," she said. Joel glanced at the paperwork and smiled with a knot between his eyebrows.

"Yikes, wouldn't wanna be you..," he said. "No offense," he added and scratched the back of his neck.

"I'll be right out squirt, go and tell the others to warm up the car," Fang said and winked at him. He nodded willingly and were off.

Looking back at each other, both of their faces changed from easy going to fury as their eyes locked.

"See you on monday, Farron," Fang said.

"You should be happy I'm nice enough to fill in forms you're supposed to write," Lightning retorted as she sat down. Fang ignored her though and proceeded to leave her to her own accord.

Still fuming, she had a hard time to refocus on her task at hand.

Only minutes after that, someone stepped through the door to the small office where she sat.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for conversation right now, so please, leave me be and let me finish this," she said without looking to see who it was. Hearing a soft chuckle, she looked up to see Amodar leaning on the door frame. Standing up again briskly, Lightning put her fist to her chest and nodded. "Sorry sir, I didn't see that it was you," she said quickly.

Amodar didn't say anything, he just smiled sadly and shook his head at her. A cold sensation settled in the base of her stomach as she figured what it could be about.

"Farron," he began as he sighed and pushed himself off the door frame. "I know that you can't be friends with everyone," 'Shit...' "But please," he paused for a moment and put his hands together. "Please, Lightning. Try to make friends with Fang, I beg of you."

Standing there with a steady frown and crossed arms, she sighed. She had deep respect for Amodar, and she liked to think that it was mutual. She didn't believe that Amodar would ask her to do anything unless it was really necessary or if he really believed that it was for the best.

Sensing that he hadn't really won her over, he tried a bit more. "Just think how new everything is and how confusing it must feel. Not only have she moved to another town, but actually another town on another continent. The least we could do is act civil," he said and smiled at her.

He made some really valid points, although she would never say that out loud. Sighing heavily, she shook her head. "Fine," she said. "I'll try to make friends with her," she still frowned though.

"Excellent, start tonight," he said with a beaming smile. Lightning blinked and raised her hand and opened her mouth to object, but he was quicker this time. "I'll have someone take your first round on monday, for now, you go out and have fun with Fang," he put his fists on his sides and smiled proudly.

Feeling that she didn't have much of a choice, she closed her mouth and thanked for the "early" leave before heading to the door.

"They're at that beach bar, I've forgotten it's name but you know which one I'm talking about," Amodar called after her. "Have fun now, Farron!" he waved her goodbye before turning back to head towards his office.

... ... ... ... ...

Walking home hurriedly, she hoped to burn off the lingering frustration her conflict with Fang had built. Amodar's speech didn't help either, the effect of what he had asked her had only fueled her frustration.

'Why would I want to make friends with such an undisciplined woman?', she thought. 'That she had the nerve to walk away from work that needs to be done and should actually be done by the both of us and not just me.'

'And Amodar, couldn't he se what irresponsible actions she committed? How can he stand there and just let it happen?' she asked herself. Shaking her head at both her colleague and her chief, she sighed heavily. 'He does make a point about being friendly towards her though, it's hard enough being alone,' a twinge in her chest caused a lump in her throat to appear out of nowhere. Blinking away tears that made themselves known behind her eyes, she shook her head and dropped the thought.

'I will have none of this crying shit.'

**...**

**xxXxx**

**...**

Deciding on a simple outfit, she looked herself in the mirror. A white simple shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans should be stylish enough, she reckoned.

Making her way towards the bar, she pictured in her mind what she was going to say and how things would play out.

She figured Fang would still be upset since she herself was still upset. She honestly couldn't see a positive outcome of this.

Reaching the bar, she stood outside for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Do it for Amodar, do it for the Corps," she murmured under her breath and opened the door.

The volume inside was too loud for her to be comfortable, and had she not been there with a mission she would have left immediately.

Well inside, it didn't take long for her to find Fang in the crowd. The raven haired girl was standing at the bar with LeBreau and seemed to have fun.

Taking a deep breath, she stalled at the entrance. 'So what are you going to say, huh?' she thought. She had only known this girls face for three weeks, and the hadn't had much contact until they got signed up as partners about seven days ago. Since then, they patrolled the streets of Bodhum together. 'And she's been an annoying little shit from the start,' she thought and felt the bubbly heat of anger on her cheeks.

Taking a deep breath again, she calmed her senses. She was getting worried glances from the bar guests around her.

'I guess I didn't really give her a chance from the start,' she though and remembered how she had criticized the girl internally before she even had a chance to introduce herself. Sighing, she started walking towards her colleague and partner.

Coming closer to the bar, she cleared her throat when she was within hearing distance.

It was not meant as an act to get attention, but the Raven haired girl heard it and turned around. Her cheeks where flushed and her eyes half lidded. Seemed like she had already gotten through a few drinks.

"Oy, Lightnin', didn't think yuh'd come!" she said and raised her eyebrows. To her own relief, Lightning felt no hostile energy from the girl, only uncertainty and surprise.

"Well, Amodar let me off so..," she trailed off when the intoxicated girl ran her eyes from top to bottom and back up again, taking in her appearance with a goofy grin on her lips. "Fang," she barked and the dark haired girl jerked back. Remembering that she came here to be nice, she stroke her forehead and sighed. "Sorry," Lightning said. "Just please stop, okay?" she said and took the chair next to Fang.

"Damn, sorry Sunshine," Fang said softly as she turned her chair around to face Lightning. "Didn't mean to offend ya or anythin'," she added and sipped on her drink. "It's just, yaknow, /you/," she said with a grin.

"I know /me/?," Lightning asked skeptically. "You'll have to make more sense than that," she said before raising her hand at the barmaid to call her over.

"Well I'll tell ya this; it's a real shame that you don' come out more often so people can get a nice look at ya," Fang grinned from ear to ear. "What I'm tryin'a say is that ya look nice, 'kay?" she said and kept grinning, still looking Lightning over.

"Fang, please stop drooling will you..," she said and frowned. "It's rather disturbing. Remember that we work together," she said before pointing at the menu at the drink she wanted, and when LeBreau nodded with a smile, she gently thanked her before turning back to Fang.

"Oh, right, the guys are all here. They'll go ecstatic if they knew you where here!," Fang exclaimed enthusiastically.

"N-no, wait!," but she was to late.

"Oy, guys!," Fang called out, attracting most of the attention from almost everyone in the bar, Guardian Corps or not. "Lightning's here, why don't ya say hello?," she said with a grin.

Lightning turned around, horrified, to find most of the civil division of the Guardian Corps waving at her. Slowly raising her hand, she waved back at them, earning her a loud cheer from almost the whole bar.

"See, it's not so bad to hang around coworkers, 'ey?" Fang said and her grin turned into a genuine smile. "I know ya go home ta sit alone, why?" she asked.

Lightning was taken aback by the sudden sincerity, she had been prepared for a serious conflict between them, one that would probably grow so loud they'd have to leave the bar. She wasn't prepared for a heart to heart that the taller girl seemed to aim at.

"Wh... what? Did you..?" she blinked, they hadn't talked at all about their private lives. Or rather, she hadn't talked about her private life, Fang had gone on and on about her life on Pulse. Not that she had listened, but she had never told the girl anything about herself. But then it hit her. "...Amodar, huh?" she asked. "You've talked to Amodar?" she frowned. She knew that Amodar had information about everyone in his group. It was his job to know a bit about their private lives as well as a relative to inform if something ever happened, but as Lightning had refused to give up a name he could sign up, he figured something was off. It had taken him several months to get her comfortable enough to talk to him, and now he had shared it with this weirdo.

Fang grinned guiltily. "Ya got me there, Sunshine," she said and scratched the back of her head.

Lightning's drink arrived, and for a moment she contemplated if she where to throw it in Fangs face.

Lightning lowered her gaze to her hands in her lap. This was a betrayal. She had been betrayed by the one person she felt like she could trust in the Corps. Amodar.

"Oy, Sunshine?" Fang leaned forward, she looked worried. "I didn't mean ta upset ya," she said and looked her in the eye. "I was just tryin' ta help," her voice was soft and full of concern.

Lightning looked away from her. How could Amodar do this to her? How could he tell this girl, who she barely knew, about her personal life? And how much had he told her? Everything?

...was Fang hugging her?

Blinking, she found herself in a determined yet soft embrace.

The anger and disappointment about the betrayal that had revealed itself to her was suddenly gone. Her stiff body relaxed and her face that had been set in a stoic frown and a scowl was exchanged to surprised blinking.

Finding herself relaxing into the other girl, her insides screamed in confusion.

"There you go," she heard Fang mumble right next to her ear. "Feels better, doesn't it?" she said as she rubbed Lightning's back.

Lightning furrowed her eyebrows, glaring angrily straight out in the air. No way she'd admit that a simple /hug/ made her feel better.

Releasing her, Fang held her at arms length, resting her hands on Lightning's shoulders. She was smiling confidently and looked her in the eye. "Look, I might not know everythin' about ya, Lightning. But I do know that everyone needs someone every once in a while," she said and widened her smile. "I know ya live on yer own, so I figured I'd be that someone for ya tonight. Figured ya went through a rough patch or somethin' when you snapped at me today. I mean yer always kinda cranky, but jeez," she said and shook her head.

The cogs in Lightning's head was working. Amodar had told Fang that she lived on her own? Nothing more?

She was still not sure how much the raven haired girl knew, but her choice of words calmed her.

Taking both her own and Lightning's drink in her hand, Fang reached it out for the pinkette to accept. "Let's put what happened today behind us, Sunshine. And let's have some fun tonight, aight?" she said and smiled genuinely.

The raven haired girl had surprised Lightning with her actions, but since she proposed what she herself had been thinking about, she accepted her drink with a nod.

"Let's have some fun," she said half skeptically. Fang didn't seem to sense it, probably because of the drinks she'd already had. Despite the kind and friendly smile on the other girl's lips, Lightning still felt that their relationship was a bit awkward.

... ... ... ... ...

"My, Sunshine, I didn't know ya had it in ya," Fang laughed. "How can ya still be standin' straight after that?," she asked and pointed a swaying finger at the pinkette.

Lightning smirked. "I dunno, I'm always standing straight," she said and looked around.

The fact was that neither of them where standing straight, Lightning just swayed less since Fang had more to drink.

"Wow, yer like, like a statue or somethin'," she grinned.

Causing Lightning to grin back.

"Oy, there ya go!" Fang exclaimed immediately. "Woah, that's something ya don't see everyday," she said and put her hands to her hips. "Man," she sighed contently.

Embarrassed by the attention she was getting for smiling, not only from Fang but she also received looks from other colleagues around them, Lightning hid her face behind her bangs. "Stop it," she said and stopped smiling, forcing a frown, failing miserably since her smile shone through.

"Aww dammit, yer cute when yer smiling. Yer cute now too, I can see that ya wanna smile, Sunshine," Fang grinned.

Lightning blinked and blushed at the comments. No one had called her /cute/ before. She had been called hot, nice, sexy and pretty, but no one had told her she was cute.

"Oy, someone's blushin'," Fang's grin grew impossibly wide. "Cute."

Blushing heavier in embarrassment, she furrowed her brows. "Stop it," she meant to sound stern, but her voice cracked and the whole thing came out more like a plea than a demand.

Fang threw her head back and laughed. "By the high and mighty, Sunshine," she exclaimed. "Ya should really act less dominant and more careful, it makes ya awfully cute," she said and winked.

"Stop calling me cute!" Lightning growled through her teeth, still blushing at the fact that she liked it.

Frowning at herself, she realized in her drunk state that she was actually enjoying the attention and the raven haired girl's kind words.

"Fine," Fang said and her laugh died down to a chuckle. "I'll stop calling ya cute, I'll just keep that to meself then," she grinned and winked again.

Lightning nodded, but said nothing.

**... ... ... ... ...**

"So, waddaya do fer fun," Fang slurred.

Lightning squinted her eyes, focusing on listening. "What?"

"I said; so what do you do for fun?" Fang repeated.

Lightning's eyes widened. "Fang, you just spoke in perfect Cocoon dialect," she pointed at the raven haired girl.

Fang laughed. "Ya honestly think I can't talk the way you talk?" shaking her head, she smiled at the pinkette, obviously forgetting what she asked mere seconds ago.

Sitting and looking at each other with a smile on both of their lips, they could feel a kind of relationship growing between them. Lightning even found herself liking the raven haired girl right now.

Shaking her head, Fang broke their eye contact. "Stop it Sunshine, all this meaningful eye contact is gunna make me fall for ya," she joked. Or at least Lightning hoped that she joked.

"So you swing that way huh?" Lightning asked and put down her empty glass, deciding that it was her last drink for the night. She had a hard time focusing her attention and eyesight.

Fang nodded. "Whatever's between the legs doesn't matter, a pretty face is all I'm askin'," she replied and grinned. "How'bout yaself?" she asked and wiggled her eyebrows. "Would I have a chance or will ya break my heart?"

Lightning shook her head with a light chuckle. "I'm afraid that I'll have to break your heart. It's not the fact that you're a girl though, it's just you," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Fang threw her head back and almost screamed when she laughed. "Gosh Lightning, I didn't know ya had it in ya to pull jokes," she said as she gasped for air and dried a few tears from her cheeks. "You should do that more often," she said and kept chuckling.

Lightning smirked. "Call me Light."

Fang smiled. "Aight, Light. Although I think I'll stick to Sunshine, it started out as a ironic nickname, but to be honest; you kinda shine when you smile," she said and grinned.

Lightning's cheeks flared up again, and as Fang chuckled she furrowed her brows in displeasure at the raven haired girl.

**...**

**xxXxx**

**...**

"Congratulations," she said as she put the bottle on her desk. Looking up from the small stack of papers she was reading, Lightning smirked and met Fang's gaze.

"Thanks, but you know you're not allowed to bring that into the building?," she said and motioned towards the rather expensive looking wine bottle.

Fang grinned. "Whatever, I've been real subtle 'bout it, no need to worry," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. Lightning sat back in her chair and crossed her arms as Fang sat down in front of her. "How does it feel to be two steps above me now?" she asked jokingly. "Must feel rather good now that yer name is heavier than mine and that ya can boss me around if ya'd like," she chuckled.

Lightning smirked again. "Fang, I'm not your boss or anything, I'm just next in line as group chief. It's not like it's much," she said and shook her head. "It's not like I've got a new position or anything."

Fang shrugged. "True, but it could be one day soon, I've only worked her for five months and ya've been promoted twice," she said and held up her fingers as if to visibly prove her point. "Twice, Light."

"Well yeah, but it's not like the things I do are any different anyway," Lightning shrugged. "Anyhow, thanks for the present and thanks for stopping by, but I've got to finnish this before I leave for the day," she said and motioned to the papers on the desk.

"I bet Amodar'll let ya go is ya ask nicely with those baby blue's of yers," Fang said and winked at the pinkette teasingly as she got up. Lightning only scowled at her, still with her arms crossed. "I'm kiddin', I've got my own papers to take care of," she chuckled at Lightning's reaction and walked towards the door.

**... ... ... ... ...**

Coming home that night, Lightning kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag where she stood, she removed her gloves and neatly hung up her corps jacket and gunblade.

Putting away the bottle of wine in the kitchen, she grabbed a protein and nutrient shake she had prepared that morning before unzipping her turtleneck. Exchanging her work clothes to a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, she left her room and entered the living room. Scanning the small apartment from where she stood, her heart sunk slowly to the base of her stomach. It was the weekend, and there she was, alone for the whole weekend with no plans. Much like every other weekend.

Absently walking up to the sofa, she pressed the power button to the television and switched to the sports channel. She sat down and picked up the Fighting Today magazine that lay forgotten on the table and started reading the first article while slowly sipping on her dinner shake.

**... ... ... ... ...**

Snapping awake, it took a few seconds before her mind caught up with her so she could understand what was happening.

Her phone was ringing, and on the display was a cheerful picture of Fang. — Which the ravenhaired girl had taken and put on her contact by herself, by the way. — Groaning, she rose from her couch made temporary bed and put the phone to her ear. "What?"

"He he hey now!" she squinted and held the phone away from her ear. She could tell that the girl had been drinking, Fang was yelling into the phone, partly understandable with the loud music that almost swallowed her voice entirely. "Sunshine, that's not how yer supposed ta greet yer friends," she yelled. "What're you doing?"

Sighing, she lowered the volume and put the phone at her ear. "I was sleeping," she muttered.

"Sleepin'? You must be kiddin' me girl, get down here and have some fun, won'cha?" Fang kept yelling, which was getting on the newly awoken girls' nerves.

"Give me one reason," she said with a heavy sigh. She didn't really feel like leaving the apartment, mostly because she had been sleeping so well before Fang disturbed her.

"He he he,"

"_Fang_..."

"I promise ya this," her friend began. "You come down here, you won' be sleepin' alone tonight," she said alluringly with a bit of a hushed voice. Lightning actually had to concentrate to make out Fangs' words since she was barely audible amongst the music.

Meeting Fang's words with silence, she pondered the idea. It certainly beats sitting home alone, but was it worth leaving the apartment?

"Oy, Sunshine, did ya go back to sleep?"

"No," she replied.

"Great, cuz I'll be waitin', see ya soon!"

"Hey—," Fang hung up before she could say anything. Squeezing her phone in her fist she sighed heavily once again. "Dammit Fang..," she muttered as her sense of commitment made her get up. She just couldn't leave Fang waiting for her. Knowing the girl, she'd ignore her phone and not take no for an answer. Which means that she'll probably end up waiting the entire night for her to show up if she didn't go.

Pulling her tank top over her head on her way towards the bedroom, Lightning dropped the garment on the chair at her desk. Stripping the rest of her clothes before reaching the wardrobe, she opened the doors and stood in front of her clothes with a scowl.

**...**

**xxXxx**

**...**

Having already seen Fang, she was making her way towards the darker girl through all the partying people, having second thoughts about wearing skinny jeans and a long lilac shirt that covered her bottom. People wasn't subtle when watching her pass by, she could feel their burning eyes upon her. Getting close to Fang, she reached out and touched the raven haired girls arm to alert the heavily intoxicated girl of her presence.

"Oy! Sunshine! How are you?" she reached out her hands for a hug and yelled without really needing to. The music was lower in the back where she were, and you could almost speak with each other without raising your voice.

"I'm right here, you don't have you yell," Lightning muttered and lowered Fangs outstretched hands. "And I'm fine," she added.

"Why Fang, your friend is kind of a party-pooper, isn't she?" said a feminine voice coming from her right. Turning around, she met eyes with a female a head shorter than herself with blonde hair in a long ponytail and a blue bandana.

"Why'd ya think I call her Sunshine, huh? Girl's lucky she's pretty," Fang replied with a huge grin, earning her a scowl from her victim. "I'm only kiddin', I love ya and ya know it," turning to the blonde girl beside her scowling friend, she added, "She's really nice once ya get ta know her, a real softie if ya ask me," this time, her comment earned her a punch to the arm by the pinkette. "Aight, aight I got it! I'll stop," she chuckled, not really understanding the other girls frustration since she was merely being honest.

"Oh, well then," the blonde chirped and turned to her. "My name's Rikku, happy to meet'cha!," reaching out her hand with a charming wink, the girl calling herself Rikku oozed of optimism. 'What a peculiar name,' and with a scowl still present on her face, she took the younger girls hand and shook it gently. "Lightning Farron," she said. "Glad to meet you too," she added only for good measure, but the comment made the young blonde beam.

"Weird name you got there," she said, making Lightning wonder if she really had the right to say such a thing with such a unusual name herself. "But I bet it's not your real name, is it?" the girl asked.

_Clever_.

"No, no it isn't."

"Well would ya look at that, yer already friends, isn't that sweet!" Fang exclaimed from behind them and hung her arms around both of their necks. "Look Sunshine, Rikku's a friend of mine just like yaself. So I want ya on yer best behavior, ya'hear?" Fang said and waved a finger in front of Lightning.

Looking past the drunk girls finger and face and looked upon Rikku, the blonde winked playfully at her, causing a ripple within her. It was a gesture that could mean several things and Lightning wasn't sure of the intention behind it. _Guess I'll have to find out_, she thought and smirked at the girl.

**... ... ...**

The evening was pleasant, she didn't regret leaving her home for this. Even though Fang was a rather obnoxious drunk if you weren't just as drunk, she had enjoyed the interactions she had with the new girl, Rikku. Looking out over the dance floor, she saw Fang dancing with the same girl she had been dancing with a few songs ago, last Lightning checked. And behind her danced a male that was desperately trying to win her attention from the woman, this was also unchanged from last Lightning checked. Scoffing, she shook her head slowly. Fang seemed to have fun but that didn't stop Lightning from thinking from another point of view. Had she not known Fang, she would have thought that the dark haired dancer was a bit of an easy girl. Which wasn't too far from the truth, but besides dancing with just about anyone who asked, Fang didn't let just anyone waltz into "the Yun dungeon", as she had said it herself. _Lame_.

"What are you thinking about?," her trail of thoughts were broken by the soft voice that appeared next to her ear. Looking in it's direction, she saw the girl that had kept her company all evening. She was leaning against the wall that Lightning was leaning her shoulder against, standing only inches from the older girl.

"Nothing much, just zoned out for a moment there," she replied honestly.

Nodding, the blonde took a sip from her cup. The steady blush on her cheeks suggested she have had more than enough already.

Letting her eyes appreciate what's in front of her while she wasn't looking, Lightning smirked at the tiny freckles sprinkled across the girls nose and cheeks that stood out more with her reddening cheeks. Her cheeks by the way, was round and looked soft as the girl smiled to herself, and beautiful green, Al-Bhed eyes that flickered between faces in the crowd.

Returning her gaze to the dance floor before she was caught, Lightnings' eyes was immediately drawn to Fang, who was now dancing with only the guy who had been behind her the past twenty minutes. _Sorry dude, it's cute that you're trying, but she's got a long list of qualifications for someone who wishes to enter her "Yun dungeon",_ Lightning thought and scoffed again, _such a ridiculous synonym for her vagi-_

"Oui'na lida," the girl next to her mumbled, pulling her from her thoughts. Looking at the younger girl, the first thing that stuck her was the now furiously blushing cheeks and half lidded eyes.

"Pardon? I don't speak Al-Bhed."

The girl chuckled. "I thought all of you in the military had to learn it in order to fight my kind?" a happy, drunk grin spread on her lips.

Lightning shook her head with a smirk. "First off; did you sleep through your history lessons? The hate on Al-Bhed was decades ago, long before both of our births. And secondly; I'm not in the military, I'm Guardian Corps. I protect civilians on the street," she said, making the younger girl jerk away from her.

"Cred! I knew it! You're here to catch underage partygoers, aren't you? That's why you're not drinking!" she said and looked at Lightning with a mixture of disappointment and worry.

Sighing and staring at her skeptically, she slowly reached her hand out to Rikku's glass and took it from her hands. "Aww poopie," the girl mumbled.

Lightning looked at the alcoholic liquid in the glass before downing that was left of it.

Looking up from the glass again, she was met by a smiling young blonde, that was biting her lip while her eyes flickered between connecting with Lightning's eyes and lips. Looking down as if catching herself in the act, she cleared her throat.

Leaning in so the girl would hear her better, Lightning smirked. "I actually had two shots earlier, and I'm off duty tonight," she said in an attempt to calm and reassure the girl that she wasn't going to end up in jail or anything, despite the fact that she had clearly made her aware that she's an underage drinker. And she was actually supposed to turn her in, but who cares anyway? The girl could handle her liquor and the bartender should be the one in cuffs.

The girl snickered at her response. "Off _doodey_."

"Stop," Lightning scowled. "I've heard that joke one too many times."

Biting her lip again, Rikku smiled at her. "Okay," she said and slowly pushed herself off her back and instead leaned her shoulder against the wall, now facing her, she drew even closer to the pinkette. "But only because you're _lida_," she said with a grin.

"Still don't speak Al-Bhed," Lightning retorted.

Chuckling, Rikku grabbed her glass from Lightning's hands and took it. "Then I'll guess you need more of this," she said and made way towards the bar.

Lightning followed the girl with her gaze as she walked off, and turned to lean her back against the wall once more, smirking while she appreciated the view of the young girl as she walked away.

Panting like a sled dog, Fang came up to her with the desperate guy in tow. "Hey Sunshine, why're ya standing here all alone?" she asked, still yelling. "C'mon and dance girl, use what the maker or yer momma or whoever gave ya," she said with a drunk grin on her face.

"I'm not alone Fang, Rikku will be right back," Lightning said.

"Ahh c'mon Light, let's dance," she said and took Lightnings hand. "C'mon, the people here tonight are really nice!" she said and nodded towards the guy behind her, not seeing the fact that his eyes hadn't left her bottom since coming out of the crowd.

Lightning scowled at him and gently removed Fang's hands from her own. "Thanks but no thanks, Fang. I'll pass this time."

"Bummer, yer no fun," Fang said, still with a grin. "Oh well, more dance partners fer me I guess," she added and turned around and made her way back onto the dance floor. Lightning watched the desperate guy struggle to be near her as she invited herself to dance with a group of girls.

Shaking her head at her friend, she noticed Rikku making her way back to her.

"There you go," holding out the glass for Lightning to accept, she circled around her and stood beside her on the same side as before.

"Thank you, Rikku," she said and tasted it. It was a typical sweet and girly cider, but even though Lightning preferred something with a little more punch to it, she didn't mind it since it was a gifted drink. She wasn't here to get drunk anyway, her main goal was from the start to come here simply to satisfy Fang enough so she wouldn't call her every ten minutes for the rest of the night, but that goal seemed to have had changed now.

Eyeing the girl beside her, who was obviously quite drunk already and leaned against the wall for support, she smirked at the short dress that revealed her slender legs.

"I can see that, y'know," she heard her say. Lifting her eyes from the girls legs, she looked the young girl in the eyes. The red tint on her cheeks was both from the alcohol and from Lightning checking her out it seemed, as it only grew deeper the longer Lightning looked at her.

"Saw what?" she asked in feign mockery.

Rikku snickered and pushed herself off the wall. "I saw what you were looking at," she said and walked up in front of the both taller and older girl.

"Oh yeah?" Lightning straightened up, but still leaned with her back against the wall.

Taking a step closer, Rikku played with the buttons on Lightnings shirt. "Mm-hm," she said with a happy grin. "And I think you _liked_ what you saw," her voice was low and seductive as she moved in closer for Lightning to hear her proper.

Taking a big sip from her cider, Lightning eyed the girl as she intently stared at the buttons of her shirt.

"And what if I did?" she asked, watching the girl as she blushed deeper and smiled. "What if I _still_ like what I see?" she added quietly, only loud enough for Rikku to hear it as a faint whisper. Biting her lip, Rikku met her gaze with what couldn't be interpreted for anything other than lust. Her green half lidded eyes flicked between Lightnings lips and eyes like earlier.

"Oui'na lida," she whispered, Lightning barely heard her, but that didn't matter as she still didn't speak Al-Bhed.

Staring into her eyes made the moment almost feel electric. She knew what was going to happen, she had been in this situation before.

The only question was if she wanted this?

Did _Rikku_ want this?

Deciding to let the younger girl decide, she stood her ground and waited for her to make up her mind as she kept looking between her eyes and lips.

"Oy, Sunshine!" she heard Fang over Rikkus shoulder. The moment she broke eye contact to look at Fang, that was the moment Rikku dove in.

A bit surprised, Lightning quickly caught Rikkus lips as the shorter girl almost stumbled in closer and leaned on her for support, grabbing her shirt and all.

Her lips where soft, and Lightning would be lying is she said she didn't get lost for a while. If it wasn't for Fangs obnoxious cheering, she would have let herself drown in the girls' warm affection and enjoyed the moment longer.

Feeling the girl nibble on her lip made the hair on her neck stand on end.

"Yeah, you go Light!"

Having to break the kiss made her frustrated, but she had to shut up Fang. As she pulled away, a disappointed moan left the young blondes partially parted lips.

"Shut up Fang, go somewhere else!" Lightning barked. Fang only laughed at her and boo'ed, but winked before actually leaving like she was asked to.

When Lightning was sure Fang had left, she turned her attention back to the girl that was still leaning against her while slowly sneaking her free arm around Lightnings waist.

"Sorry about that," she muttered.

Rikku shook her head before pecking her on the lips. Not letting her escape, Lightning followed her on her withdrawal and captured her lips again, a surprised moan escaped the blonde before she caught up with her and started kissing back. Putting her free arm around the girls' neck, she held her closer to deepen this pleasurable experience.

Her lips where soft and her lip gloss had a sweet yet subtle taste of pineapple that mixed nicely with the fruity cider she had been sipping on all evening. Lightning was enjoying it, to say the least. She had always had a sweet tooth, both in women and treats.

Running her tongue over the young blondes lower lip earned her a surprised inhale, the girl pushed herself harder against her lips and Lightning had to stop herself from smirking as Rikku reached her free hand up from her back to instead cup her cheek.

Running her tongue slowly over her lip once more, the hand on her cheek almost clawed at her face and the girl gasped as she let Lightning have her way.

Pulling the smaller girl closer, Lightning let her tongue slid in to meet Rikkus'.

It was warm and soft as it danced around her own, and she had to admit that the girl was getting to her more than she expected her to. As the air around them started feeling electric, Lightning allowed herself to loose some of her control and get lost in the girls arms as she reached them up and around her neck, Lightning didn't know where or when she had put away her class of cider, but she couldn't care less. Feeling the girls arms pulling at the clothing in the back of her neck was enough to make her body shiver.

Feeling a bite on her lip, Lightning gasped, the girl was obviously getting both frisky and increasingly braver as time went on.

Smirking, she pulled away and looked the blonde in the eye.

She was biting her own lip and by now Lightning knew exactly what the look in her eyes meant.

Smiling back at her, she girl raised her eyebrows. "What?"

Lightning's smirk broadened into a half grin. "I see you're getting courageous," she said and that comment earned her a blush from Rikku.

"Crid ib, I liked you more when you're _quiet_..," she said and leaned in, "...quiet and enjoying yourself. Don't try and act like you didn't like it cuz I clearly felt that you did," she whispered.

Lightning only smirked at the girl, she was actually enjoying herself, but she wasn't going to say so since she would probably have to hear it all evening.

Staring into each others eyes, the girl started biting her lip again. Before leaning in and swiftly licking Lightning's lower lip, as if asking for permission or asking for more.

Chuckling, Lightning brought her glass to her lips and finished the contents of it, before giving the waiting girl what she begged for.

**... ... ... ... ...**

Busting the door open, Rikku almost tripped backwards over Lightning's backpack. Her stumble caused the kiss they shared to be broken and as intoxicated as the blonde where, she only giggled at her tumble.

"Sorry about that," Lightning mumbled as she took a steady hold of the younger girl. "I wasn't really expecting company tonight," she admitted and stepped over her backpack for work.

The girl kicked of her shoes and invited herself to explore Lightnings' apartment. Her walking was far from straight, but at least she kept herself on her feet. "You're messier than I expected Light Farrion, but comparing this to Fang's is like comparing," she swayed her hands as if weighing two bowls in each hand. "Say it's like comparing Cucoon Machina with Al-Bhed Machina," she said with a satisfying grin.

Her comparison didn't really make sense to the particular situation, but Lightning was sober enough to understand what the blonde meant. "It's Farron, by the way," but her comment fell on deaf ears.

"And I'm saying is that you're Al-Bhed Machina because everyone knows it's the best," the blonde continued as she stumbled out of sight.

"Thanks, I guess?" Lightning mumbled as she put her shoes away.

Rikku reemerged from the kitchen with a bottle of wine, the bottle that Fang had gifted to her. She was rather surprised to find that it felt special to her. It didn't feel like the right occasion to open it. Besides that, she judged that the girl have had enough already.

Gently walking up to her, she took the bottle from her and returned it to the kitchen. "I think you've had enough."

"Aww man!" the blonde exclaimed. "Then why'd I come here in the first place?" she whined and crossed her arms with a pout on her face.

"Because you asked me to bring you to my place?" Lightning informed her as she came back from the kitchen with a glass of water. "Here, drink this," she said and handed it to Rikku.

"What is it?" she said and eyed the glass suspiciously.

"Vanilla vodka," Lightning lied.

"Sweet!" Rikku exclaimed happily and downed the rather large glass before thinking. Looking at Lightning with a scowl. "You lied," she muttered. "That wasn't vanilla vodka," she frowned.

"No, it was water," Lightning took the glass from the blonde and turned towards the kitchen. "I'm not stupid, do you really think I'd give you a glass of half a liter of vodka?"

"Yes?" the girl said hopefully, with a huge grin on her face as she followed the pinkette into the small kitchen.

Lightning scoffed, but smirked. "Nice try," she said and put the glass on the counter.

"Oh, but how can I ever trust you again Furron?" the girl whined and flung her arms in the air.

"It's Farron, and judging whether or not you can trust me is better done sober," she said and tried to walk past the young blonde, but was hindered by a pair of thin arms that slung themselves around her waist.

"I think I can trust you," she whispered. A whisper that possibly held promises that Lightning couldn't fully interpret.

The girls green eyes felt almost magnetic, and Lightning felt pulled towards the young girls lips yet again.

When they clashed, she was surprised by the girls tenacity. She was kissing her vigorously and Lightning couldn't help herself. Recognizing the fluttery burn in the base of her stomach, she overpowered the girl and kissed her back harder, earning her a pleasant and deep gasp from the blonde.

"Finally!" she heard the girl exclaim within another gasp as Lightning moved her attention to Rikku's neck. Chuckling into her neck, she felt the girl pulling at her. "Where's your bedroom Furion?"

Pulling away, Lightning scowled. "Okay, seriously, my name is Farron," she muttered.

"Yeah, well whatever, where's your bedroom?" the blonde shrugged it off and pulled the pinkette towards the nearest door that looked like a regular bedroom door.

Pushing the door open, she grinned. "Jackpot," she whispered as she turned back to be met by two lustful azure blue orbs.

Everything after that happened so quickly, Lightning had a hard time understanding what was going on even if she was mostly sober.

Finding herself in a hungry lip-lock, the excited blonde tugged at her clothes.

The fluttery burn in her stomach had lit her body on fire and by now, she had a hard time controlling her own limbs, much like the girl in front of her.

Finally figuring out how to unbutton a shirt in her intoxicated state, Rikku made short work of it, and soon enough, Lightning was standing in front of the young blonde with nothing but her jeans and a black bra.

Clearly marveling the sight, a goofy grin spread across Rikkus face as her eyes slowly moved over every inch of Lightning's porcelain skin. The moment didn't last long since the pinkette soon cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a slow kiss.

Gasping, Rikku soon kissed back. It didn't take long before Lightning felt the younger girls fingers tug at her belt. Taking a firm grip of her hands, she threw them around her neck before working on the blondes blue dress.

Rikku moaned softly into the kiss and held Lightning closer as she slowly pulled the zipper down her back. Untangling her arms from the blue garment, the blonde let it fall to the flor without hesitation, standing completely naked in front of the pinkette except for her pastel orange underwear and bra.

This time it was Lightnings turn to take in Rikku's appearance. Appreciating the site caused her to subconsciously bite her lip.

Smirking, Rikku grabbed a hold of the punkette's bra strap and backed up towards the bed.

Lightning stared at her for a moment before her face turned malicious and with one swift movement, she pushed Rikku onto the bed. A surprised gasp left her lips as she fell, but when she landed her face changed from surprise to shooting a playful glare at Lightning. With a smirk on her lips she moved in slowly and laid down on top of the smaller girl, only hovering an inch from her body. Trying to keep from crushing her and to make her frustrated.

Lightning had to admit that she enjoyed kissing Rikku's naturally tanned skin, for some reason. It could just be that she hadn't been with no one in a while, together with the fact that the girl practically threw herself upon her and asked her to appreciate her and what she had to give. Which is exactly what she intended to do.

Focusing on the girls collarbone and neck earned her several pleasurable moans, and judging by the way the girl was squirming and pulling at her, she guessed that she was pretty frustrated at this point. To be honest, she was pretty worked up herself and had been for a while.

"Light," the girl moaned. "You still haven't told me your real name," she gasped when Lightning nibbled at her neck.

"You'll find out eventually," she murmured into Rikku's ear, which caused visible goosebumps to appear over the young blondes arms. Smirking at the effect she had on the girl, she kissed her ear and nibbled at her earlobe.

Moaning, Rikku dug her nails into Lightning's back. "You're... you're not nice," she moaned.

"You're clearly liking this, that must mean I'm nice?" Lightning kept murmuring into Rikku's ear and it seemed to drive her mad.

Trailing the blondes bra strap with her fingertips, Lightning kept her concentrated on kisses to her ear while she carefully reached around and then swiftly loosened the orange bra. With another swift motion, the bra was on the floor and Rikku was topless on the bed with wide eyes, blinking.

"How did you do that?" she asked, astounded. "I didn't even notice you where back there."

Lightning didn't listen, she was to busy enjoying Rikku's amble bosom to focus on what she was saying.

Not saying anything, she slowly leaned down. Looking Rikku in the eye, she shot her a playful look, Rikku was barely breathing as she awaited what was to come.

Diving down, Lightning thanked Fang for dragging her out that night.

**...**

**xxXxx**

**...**

Pressed with her chest against the wall, Rikku moaned loudly as Lightning found just the right spot.

The fact that Lightning was kissing her shoulders and neck constantly, playing with her sensitive chest and at the same time pleasuring her womanhood with her right hand was driving her towards her limits.

Lightning had enjoyed herself all evening, and this was by far the best part of it all. Making this blonde beauty scream, pant and squirm was awesome, though she would never put that word on it if anyone ever asked.

To be honest though, the girl's pleasure was taking her towards her limits as well, and she herself hadn't even been touched yet.

It was pleasant, but in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder why she did this?

She actually liked Rikku, but not to the extent that this was actually valid.

Why was she doing this with someone she didn't love whole heartedly?

Being pulled from her mulling by a spasm that shook Rikku's body, she quickened her pace and nibbled her ear.

Rikku's moans grew louder, and Lightning couldn't help but bite at the tanned skin in the nape of her neck as the young blonde dug her nails into the wall in front of her.

Releasing Rikku chest, Lightning used her now free hand to do what every sensible woman would do in this situation — pleased herself.

Rikku's breaths were short and ragged, her body was pushing against Lightning as she squirmed in pleasure. Her pupils dilated as she turned her head enough to look the pinkette in the eye.

Biting her lip, she reached one of her hands around Lightning's head and used it to push their faces together in a lustful, deep and desperate kiss as her body shook once more.

Moaning into the kiss, she drew Lightning mad and she sped up in both of her hands.

A pleasured grunt she couldn't control escaped from her and mixed with a loud and deep moan from the younger girl.

Pushing their bodies together, Lightning felt her body tense and knew the moment where near. And listening to Rikku's desperate moans and whimpers, she guessed she wasn't far from her limit either.

Releasing the girl, Rikku stared at her questionably before being thrown down on the mattress with Lightning on top. One leg between the young blonde's.

Reaching down, Lightning resumed working on the girl. Rikku clawed at her back and whimpered before gasping and meeting Lightning's lustful gaze. "I'm... I'm-" Lightning kissed her deeply, she knew what she tried to tell her and she didn't need to ear it to know what to do.

Speeding up, she felt the throbbing pleasure in her own lower region as well as her abdomen. Moaning herself this time, she set both hands to work as she pleased them both.

Rikku's kisses grew deeper and quicker, her breathing was short gasps and her hands pushed their lips together.

Moaning loudly into the kiss, her hips bucked up against Ligtning's body. Feeling her warmth drew Lightning mad and she kicked it up to max gear.

Rikku pulled away from the kiss and threw her head back, moaning loudly, she pushed herself against Lightning as much as she could while Lightning did the same.

Feeling her body take over, a loud moan left her lips and mixed with the same pleasured sound coming from Rikku.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she saw stars as her body exploded and spasmed with pleasurable energy.

Kissing Rikku's chin, the younger girl met her eyes. Her Al-Bhed eyes were dilated and the view only made Lightning's aftershock that more pleasurable as she rode it out. Kissing the girl deeply and slowly sealed their deal for the night.

**...**

**xxXxx**

**...**

Taking a deep breath, she held it as she stretched her body to it's full length. Releasing it in the form of a deep sigh, she turned to lay on her right side. Sluggishly stretching out her arm, she wrapped it around whatever was in bed with her. Thinking of it as a bit weird, she dismissed it and settled.

But when said whatever murmured something and crept closer to her warmth, she snapped her eyes open.

She was greeted by golden morning light what shone from the window upon a huge golden lump of hair.

Sitting up, she looked down upon the girl she had spent the night with. Rikku looked happy, she was smiling in her sleep and lay cradled like a baby in Lightning's soft and fluffy covers.

The sight brought a smile to her lips, but as soon as she realized that, she shook her head and got out of the bed. Quietly she gathered her undergarment and sneaked out of the room. Finding her over sized stay-at-home-I-never-wanna-be-seen-in-public-with-this-sweater hanging on the back of the couch, she put it on and sat down in said couch. Choosing not to turn on the television like she usually did, she instead sat and read her Fight Today magazine that she fell asleep in the day before.

An hour passed and she heard nothing but subtle moving and a few sighs every now and then from her bedroom.

Thinking back at the night they had shared caused a flutter in her chest and abdomen. It also colored her cheeks which bothered her.

She couldn't deny that it had been very pleasant, but at the same time she couldn't shake the thoughts that had appeared in her mind for a moment. She was surprised that she had asked herself why she was doing something so intimate with someone she didn't love, it was something she had never thought about before. It certainly wasn't the first time she had brought someone home after a night out, so why question it now?

Hearing a deep sigh and covers shuffling, she turned her attention from her thoughts to her bedroom.

She heard something that sounded like someone sitting up, and a faint "Vilg!", having to hold her chuckle, she listened intently as the blonde got out of bed.

Emerging from the bedroom with her things in her arms, she stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Lightning watching her from the couch.

Laughing uncertainly, she grinned despite the scowl on her forehead. "I, ehm... I was about to flee," she admitted. "Thought you where up preparing me breakfast, but as I see that you're not, I can explain this to you right away," her grin faltered as she walked up and sat down beside Lightning. Taking a deep breath, it was obvious that the cogs were turning in the young blondes mind. Studying Rikku's face, Lightning already had her suspicions of what was to come, she had done the exact same thing the few time's she had accidentally stayed until morning and wasn't quick enough to escape.

"Okay, so..," she began, eyeing Lightning uncertainly. The pinkette had closed her magazine and given her full attention to the almost fully nude girl.

Swallowing, Rikku picked up where she left off. "I don't think we went over this yesterday, but I want you to know that this was a one time thing," Lightning could see that she was studying her face for any reaction, which is why she purposely kept it emotionless while waiting for her to finish. "So... staying until morning was a mistake, I should have left hours ago but fell asleep. I'm really sorry if I gave you the wrong idea," she said and smiled carefully, shrugging when she had ran out of words.

Staying silent, Lightning searched Rikku's eyes for anything unsaid, remembering one other case where she sat through a conversation like this only to be pestered later on when that girl suddenly realized that she had changed her mind. But Rikku seemed to mean what she said, besides that her cheeks where flaring and her eyes darted everywhere, as she was probably nervous that Lightning had got the whole thing wrong. Feeling that she had tormented the girl long enough, she spoke up.

"No, we didn't talk about this yesterday," she said and watched as Rikku's face grew redder in fear of whatever was to come. "But I can assure you that we're on the same page. It was fun, but now it's done," as soon as she finished, Rikku's face changed instantly from anguish to happy as a grin grew on her lips.

"Wow, great, I was super worried there for a while. You're kind of a meanie to stay silent for so long, y'know..," she sighed and sat back in the couch. Lightning smirked and reopened her magazine.

A moment of half awkward silence followed. And when Rikku realized that Lightning wasn't going to say anything, she cleared her throat.

"Well, I guess I'll be going then?" she said and got up, still holding her dress and bra in her arms.

"Are you sure? I can't send you out there without a jacket with a clean conscience," Lightning looked up at the blonde.

"Wait," Rikku spun around quickly, "-what do you mean without a jacket?"

"Well you didn't have one when we left the bar anyway, I had to borrow you mine."

"Cred!" the blonde exclaimed and shook her hands in frustration, clearly forgetting the fact that she was topless. Seeing Lightning's appreciative smirk, she blushed and quickly covered herself. "I went there with a jacket, a rather expensive orange jacket, actually a 3,500 Gil jacket," she whined.

Snapping her head around at Lightning's chuckle, she stared at her. "What's so funny Furron?" she frowned and glared at the pinkette.

Scowling at the girl, she said nothing, taking her phone from the coffee table she unlocked it. Feeling the blondes glare, she ignored it while she searched for a contact.

Putting the phone to her ear, she met eyes with Rikku who eyed her confusedly. Nodding at her to sit down, she waited for the person on the other side to pick up her phone.

"Hey.

... Yes it's Light.

... Yes, good morning. Listen.. ..thanks, listen, did you find an orange jacket at closeup last night?

... Yeah, I've got the girl that owns it right here.

... No you can't keep it.

... Yes she heard me say that.

... That's none of your business.

... Bye LeBreau.

... No, bye now."

Putting her phone down, she turned her attention towards the now smiling blonde. "It was a Moogle made jacket, right?"

Rikku nodded. "So.., you know the personnel at the bar?" she asked with a sly grin.

"Just LeBreau," Lightning nodded.

"Uh-huh, so how come I had to pay full price for my drinks all night?" she said with a playful glare. Lightning shook her head with a subtle smirk.

"Because I pay full price for my drinks all night, she's an employee not the damn owner," she scoffed.

Rikku's giggle pulled Lightning attention towards her. The girl was shining and the sight of her happy made a tiny spark appear in Lightning's chest.

Confounded, she shook her head and diverted her gaze from the girl. _What was that?_, she pondered. Taking a deep breath, she calmed her nerves.

"So, could I like swing by and get it on my way home? Or what did she say?" Rikku asked gently.

Turning to her, Lightning wondered quietly why she hadn't put on her clothes yet.

"Yeah, she'd bring it to the bar," she replied. "It doesn't open until 3pm though."

Both of them looked to the digital watch on the wall. It read 12:02 pm.

A silent moment passed, and Lightning found herself wondering what the blonde planned to do the coming three hours. Glancing outside, she saw frost. Not only on her window, but covering just about everything she could see from it. This was the downside of living at the ocean. As soon as temperature dropped below zero degrees, the small water droplets from the waves stuck to the walls and became solid. Creating a sort of frost or ice shell on the buildings. The thought of sending the blonde out there with no jacket didn't feel right within her. Heck, she didn't even want to go outside _with_ a jacket herself. Glancing at the blonde, she saw the displeased wrinkle on her forehead that suggested she had just thought the exact same thing.

The girl looked heartbroken, and when she heaved a heavy sigh, Lightning couldn't take it anymore.

"Why don't you just stay here until then?" she mumbled quickly. "The bar is only five minutes away, you wouldn't have to freeze for that long and you won't have to be out longer than necessary," avoiding eye contact even after saying what she had to say, she didn't see the relieved look on the girl's face. Her thankful smile soon turned into a mischievous grin.

"So you're treating me to breakfast?" she said, "That's awfully sweet of you," she murmured as she leaned in to whisper in Lightning's ear. "Are you sure my charms haven't got to you yet?" licking Lightning's earlobe caused the pinkette to gasp and quickly rise from the couch. Rikku giggled at her heavy blush, and that only made her more embarrassed.

"If you're going to stay here, you're welcome to help yourself to anything in my closet. It's highly inconvenient to wear your dress unless you want to," she said and turned away from the blonde, who was still giggling. "I'm going to prepare breakfast..," she mumbled and started leaving.

"Oui'na ytunypma, Lightning Forron," she called after her as she made her way towards the bedroom.

"It's Farron, dammit Rikku," Lightning called after her. Hearing the girl giggle even more.

**... ... ... ... ...**

Emerging from her room was Rikku, dressed in her Enix Square college shirt and a pair of black short training hot pants. The college shirt was even a bit to big for Lightning herself, but the shorts seemed to fit nicely despite being one or two sizes too big.

Rikku only smiled when she found herself being met by a staring pinkette.

Shaking her head, Lightning tore her eyes from the blonde and stared down at her tea, frustrated with herself and her weird behavior this day.

Sitting down beside her was the young blonde that Lightning found herself strangely attracted to.

"Tea, huh? It there something for me?" she asked with a kind smile, Lightning avoided looking at her. Looking at her was only going to make her angry at herself and her confusion.

"I didn't know what you wanted," she said and stared intensively into her tea, as if trying to drink it with her mind. "You could make chocolate milk if you want, or if you want tea I've got a warm kettle in the kitchen."

"Okay," the girl chirped before happily leaving for the kitchen.

Releasing a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, she shook her head.

Wondering briefly if inviting her to stay had been a mistake, she put the tea down and rubbed her templates. She was clearly attracted to the young blonde in some way, and it bothered her that these feelings that usually disappeared the morning after had stayed. It felt weird to not be able to look at her without thinking back to the night before. With every other person she had slept with, the images didn't stay with her. A deep scowl formed on her face, showing off her annoyance.

"Mmh."

The sensual moan pulled her from her mulling and brought her attention to the kitchen entrance. The blonde where holding a huge cup of warm cocoa in her hands as she approached the couch. Sitting down very carefully, she made sure not to spill anything.

Lightning raised an eyebrow at her. "You had to use my half liter cup, huh?" she asked and smirked. "Did you empty the milk carton?"

"Wopsie," the blonde blinked innocently. "Maybe I did, but you can't have a small cup of chocolate milk, and I believe you know that as well," she said and gripped the cup with an appreciative smile, clearly soaking up the heat from the cocoa with her hands.

Lightning could see that the girl was cold, so she reached for her couch blanket and gingerly handed it to the girl.

Rikku blinked a few times before smiling at her. "How sweet of you, thank you," she said and gently took if from her hand. Being extra careful not to spill any of her hot beverage as she spread the blanket over her legs. A content sigh escaped her as she sunk down comfortably in her seat.

Lightning found herself watching the girl and rapidly returned her eyes to the magazine in her lap.

"Could we watch some tv?" Rikku asked gently.

Turning on the television, she handed the blonde the remote. "Help yourself," she said and smiled gently, Rikku smiled appreciatively back at her before tuning in on some cartoons.

Lightning blinked as the blonde contently rested the remote in her lap and happily sipped on her cocoa. Shaking her head at the girl, she returned her gaze to the magazine in her hands.

"So, you live on your own then?" Rikku suddenly asked.

"What?" the question came out of nowhere, the blonde had been happily watching cartoons in silence for the last half hour or so.

"Well, I've seen no signs of anyone else living here," she said with a shrug. "So I guess you're living on your own?"

Lightning swallowed.

It was a sensitive question, one that few asked due to the fact that she next to never invited someone she knew home. Fang had never asked since Amodar had told her that Lightning lived on her own, and probably never thought much about it more than that. Fang was also the only person that she had invited home. Or more like - Fang had invited herself over and just hung out with her and wouldn't leave even when she told her to.

She blinked and eyed the blonde carefully through the corner of her eye, she was watching cartoons and stirring her hot cocoa in silence. Suddenly her lips moved; "Hello?" she asked carefully and looked at Lightning, who swiftly looked away. "You heard me, didn't you?"

Lightning nodded. "Yeah, I live on my own," she said quietly, trying not to show the blonde the trail of thoughts in her mind.

"How come?" Rikku asked kindly.

Lightning faltered, she really didn't want to explain anything about her situation to anyone. "Well eh, I never found anyone to share my everyday life with."

It sounded dumb, but she couldn't think of anything other to say.

Seeing Rikku nod out of the corner of her eye, she sighed discreetly in relief, thanking the heavens that Rikku fell for it.

"I don't believe you."

Lightning's blood ran cold.

"But I suppose that's private, just like your name," Rikku said. "I can respect that," turning her head to Lightning, she smiled carefully. "Like you said before, I'll find out the truth eventually, right?"

Lightning blushed and stared at the blonde as she turned back to her cartoons. Rikku was nothing but clever, despite her bubbly personality, apparently.

**... ... ... ... ...**

"But you don't _have_ to, I don't want to be a _burden_ to you!"

"You're not, I promise."

"I'm not even hungry!"

A loud groan emerged from her thin stomach then. Lightning eyed her skeptically and continued preparing lunch. "Not hungry, huh?" she said and shook her head.

Rikku pouted. "Okay, I might be a _little bit_ hungry..," she mumbled. "But I still don't want to be a bother to you," she pleaded and put her hand on Lightning's working arm, making her still the blade that she was cutting vegetables with. Lightning eyed the girls' tanned hand before looking up to meet Rikku's gaze.

"You're not being a burden," she said and removed Rikku's hand from her arm with her free hand. "These need to be used before they go bad anyway," she said and motioned to the bell peppers and onions she was cutting up into tiny pieces.

Rikku sighed, but obliged. Deciding that it might be for the best to let the pinkette have her way. "You're really stubborn..," she muttered and stepped back. Not wanting the onion to stain her eyes. She was amazed at the older girl's ability to cut onions without tearing up.

"Just think of it as me sharing my portion," Lightning sighed and finished her chopping. Turning to the refrigerator, she turned back to the stove with a handful of eggs.

Rikku sat in silence as she watched Lightning prepare two omelets. Plating the food, she went back to the fridge and retrieved a carton of unknown content. Pouring it into two separate mugs, it looked like milk, but it wasn't the usual milk carton. Her curiosity peaked when Lightning handed her one of the mugs and told her to have a taste.

The liquid was smooth and a lot like milk, but it tasted totally different. It was a pleasant and subtle taste that she recognized but had never experienced in liquid form. "It tastes nutty?" she said after a few moments of concentration.

Lightning smiled. "It's almond milk, leaner than milk," she said and turned around to grab their plates.

Rikku's eyebrows shot up. "Almond milk?" she said and eyed the liquid in her mug. "I've never had that before, it was yummy," smiling towards the pinkette, she accepted her plate of food and utensils.

"I use the milk for cooking and whenever Fang has the great idea of baking... if I want something other than water, I usually drink this," she said and sat down at the table.

Rikku snickered. "You bake? I didn't really think of you as a baker," she said and sat down next to Lightning.

"I'm not," Lightning replied through her first bite. "But sometimes Fang get these weird ideas from the internet," she continued once she swallowed.

Rikku nodded understandingly. "There's plenty of weird things on the internet," she said as she took her first bite off the omelet. Rich flavors hit her palette with a force that she rarely experienced with home cooking. "Wow," she said after a while. "This is really tasty, what did you do? All I saw was egg, bell peppers and onions," she said and eyed the pinkette next to her.

Lightning chuckled. "It's some fresh chili and red onions in there as well," she said and met eyes with the blonde.

Rikku stared intently into the azure blue orbs that had pierced her for the first time last night, and from the first moment, she had to admit that there was something there that was different from the usual one time deal. Shaking her head, she smiled nervously at the girl that was still staring at her and turned back to her food.

Lightning returned the blondes smile before she too turned back to her own food.

Finishing their late lunch, Lightning looked at the watch. "The bar will open in five minutes," she informed. Rikku nodded enthusiastically. "I hope my jacket is unharmed..," she mumbled.

Lightning smiled as she gathered their plates and mugs. "LeBreau got it, and since she wanted to keep if for herself, I guess she's been taking good care of it," she reassured her. "I don't think you have to worry."

Rikku sighed and smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, I'm glad your friend was the one who found it and not some shady thief..," she said and followed Lightning into the kitchen. "Hey..."

Lightning put down the plates in the sink and turned around to look at the girl.

Rikku stalled for a moment. "Thank you, for everything," she began slowly. "I've had much worse morning afters than this, you could say," she said and chuckled lowly. "So thanks, for y'know, the food and sleep, and all..," looking down to the ground, a light blush spread across her cheeks. She was truly grateful.

Not only had this girl —that she didn't even know the name of yesterday— given her a more than pleasant night expecting nothing in return, she had also let her sleep until she awoke herself and offered her two full meals.

'Highly contrasts the walks of shame I've done in my life', she thought with a grin.

"You're welcome," Lightning replied slowly. "However, I believe it is common sense to take care of whomever you chose to bring home," she said. Never had she thrown someone out from her apartment, she had always made sure they where set before making them leave, —had they not made themselves deserving of a more rough departure of course.

Rikku's grin widened at this. "Fang was right," she chuckled. "You are one big softie."

A scowl darkened the pinkettes face, as well as a deep blush. This only made Rikku's chuckle break out into a full giggle. "Damn you're cute," she added between gasps. Not realizing the effect her words had on the older girl, she kept giggling and missed the shudder that ran through Lightning's body.

Lightning scowled at her reaction, she remembered that the word had an effect on her when Fang said it, but hearing it from someone she found attractive was entirely different. "I'm not cute," she mumbled and frowned at Rikku. Whom only laughed and clasped the pinkettes cheeks between her hands. "Oh no, of course not. You're a rough, handsome badass, how could I forget," she purred and gently squeezed the pinkette's cheeks. Lightning's scowl deepened, waving away Rikku's arms only caused the blonde to laugh more as she started to wave at Lightning's already waving arms.

"Shouldn't you get going?" Lightning's frown had changed into a smile as they tussled.

"What? You want to be rid of me?" Rikku groaned when she was unable to free two of her fingers that Lightning had caught, her other arm quickly got locked with the other and no matter how much she struggled, she couldn't free herself.

"Not really," Lightning replied before thinking.

Both of them froze and ceased their struggling.

Lightning cursed herself for speaking without thinking and desperately searched for something to say. Who'd thought _she_ would be the one to make it awkward between them, when their agreement about their stance since last night had gone perfectly. She liked to think of herself as a person in total control, all of the time. So what was it about this girl that made her lose her focus?

"That's sweet of you, but I was planning on leaving anyway," Rikku said after a few quiet moments. "And I swear that I'm not saying this because of what you said," she chuckled and smiled at Lightning. The pinkette could see the blush on her face. Her own face felt incredibly hot, so she guessed that she was equally red.

Rikku got out of the couch, her hands slipping out of Lightnings' grasp. The pinkette soon got up herself and followed the blonde into her bedroom. The girl walked up to the bed where she had put her clothes. Throwing a look outside, Lightning shuddered at the thought of going out there in nothing but that short blue dress. Making a decision, she hoped that this wouldn't make things weirder than they already where.

"Hey," Rikku turner around, just beginning to pull the sweatshirt over her head. "Look, I can't send you out there wearing nothing but that dress with a clean conscience," she said while avoiding eye contact all along, not knowing how the blonde took to her offer.

After a few moments of silence as they stood unmoving, she had to look up and see what kind of scene she had caused.

Rikku was smiling at her, a new blush spread across her slightly freckled cheeks. "I told you Fang was right," she commented. "You're one big softie," a hearty giggle escaped her as she lowered the sweatshirt's hem again.

Lightning's face soured at this, embarrassed that Fang had said it and that she had done nothing but confirm it. "Not a softie," she mumbled. Which only made the blonde giggle even more. "Oh right, not a softie, no you're a big brute with no regard of others feelings and opinions," she said sarcastically. "That's exactly what you've been showing me since I got here," she added and gave Lightning a look.

Lightning's face soured even more at this, and she decided against saying anything about it. "I'll get you a bag to carry your things in," she muttered and left the room, followed by the girl's hearty giggle.

Returning with a plastic bag, she helped Rikku pack up her dress and accessories before following her to the door.

Putting on her fashionable boots, she sighed. "This is really a no no," she said and chuckled at the way she looked with a sweatshirt, sweatpants and her pretty boots. Even Lightning, who wasn't really into fashion and such, could see that the combo didn't really work.

"Better than freezing," she commented and earned a nod from Rikku. "I guess," she replied with a smile on her lips. Lightning found herself smiling back.

"Well," the blonde began with a sigh. "Thanks for everything I guess, I don't really know what to say," she said and smiled uncertainly. "You've done more for me than any of my previous one nighters, that's for sure."

Lightning scoffed. "You're more than a one timer," she said, only realizing how she made it sound when Rikku looked shocked, worried and uncomfortable at the same time. This made her internally slap herself. "What I mean is that you're not only a one time girl, you're a friend of a friend," she added hastily. "Since you know Fang, this is probably not the last time we meet," she finished and patted herself on the shoulder for averting a possible crisis.

Rikku looked relieved. "Oh, so that's what you meant," she chuckled. Her blush was still burning bright over her cheeks and nose though. "Anyhow, I should get going, I'm guessing your friend is waiting for me to retrieve my jacket," she said and once again checked that she had everything with her. Lightning only nodded.

"Well, thanks," Rikku said once she returned her gaze to the pinkette.

"You're welcome, I guess?" Lightning replied.

For a moment, they stood in silence and looked at each other. Before Lightning knew it, Rikku stepped in and paused only inches away from her face. With her lips partially parted and eyes darting between connecting with Lightning's eyes and looking at her lips, the attraction she had felt yesterday at the bar flared up once again.

Rolling off the balls of her feet, Rikku softly pressed her lips against Lightning's. Slowly working her magic against them, the pinkette responded with the same treatment.

All too soon, Rikku stood back on her feet, separating them with a few inches.

Looking into Lightning's eyes, she smiled. "Can't say I'm not gonna miss _those_," she whispered, before turning towards the door. "Bye, _Farron_," she said and giggled at the look the older girl had on her face. Lightning stood flabbergasted, she wanted to say good bye, but the blonde was gone before she had a chance to recover.

Closing her mouth, she could do little but close the door behind the girl that had occupied her bed and mind since last night.

* * *

**Hiya again!**

So what'cha think?  
Am I betraying the Lightning/Vanille ship now? Haha.

_So about this story; _  
It turned out very differently from what I tried to write first, and I was very hesitant about putting Lightning and Rikku together _(it was in my plan at first, but the story took another turn somewhere and it turned way more serious between them than I first intended)_. When I voiced this to my fiancé, she told me not to be afraid to write whatever came to me. _(I write a lot on impulse, and this is such a story where I just started something and suddenly it was a 13k word document...)_

_Please tell me your thoughts and opinions in a review! _  
_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
